


I'm Staying Here

by ABCDEFanfiction



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Babies, Children, Fluff, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCDEFanfiction/pseuds/ABCDEFanfiction
Summary: Rick and Morty have twins.





	I'm Staying Here

Rick groans, dragging his hand down his face. “You’re goooooerghnna need to cut that out, kid,” he says. The baby cries louder.

Rick sighs and pushes away from the workbench, sending his chair rolling toward the back of the garage. He catches himself on the counter and peers into Jessie’s makeshift bassinet. “What? What do you want? I’m not picking you up, we’re gonna establish that right now,” Rick says to the newborn. She keeps wailing. “St-st-stop crying, Jesus, okay, fine,” Rick stands and lifts Jessie out of the laundry basket, cradling her as he sits back down. Jessie quiets down. “Seriously, kid, that’s what- that’s all it takes? C’mon, at least gimme a damn challenge.”

Rick pedals his rolling chair back to his workbench. He tries for a moment to hold Jessie in his lap and get some work done at the same time, but the baby is too squirmy to make the arrangement safe or productive. Rick grumbles frustratedly and slams his wrench down on the bench. Jessie’s face scrunches up and she starts to cry again. “Dammit, kid,” Rick says, lifting the baby up to look at her. He puts on his best intimidating face, but Jessie’s eyes aren’t open yet and she keeps crying. 

Rick stands up, throws open the door to the house, and storms inside to the kitchen. “You- you better be hungry, you l-little motherfucker, I’m not changing baby diapers.” Rick slides a baby bottle into the warmer and flicks the warmer on. He pulls his flask out and takes a long swig of the alien liquor before pocketing the flask again. “I diiiierghtn’t sign up for this shit, I didn’t know you would- you and your brother would get your dad’s fuckin’ crybaby genes,” Rick sighs. The warmer beeps and Rick grabs the bottle, then practically shoves the nipple into Jessie’s mouth. Jessie calms for a moment as she tries to latch, but Rick is walking out to the garage again and the movement keeps her from latching. She gets frustrated easily and starts to cry again. 

Rick feels like banging his head against a wall. He turns on his heel, goes back inside, and goes upstairs, still clutching the warmed baby bottle. He finds Morty in his room, still in bed recovering from childbirth. Attached to the bed by Morty’s head is a three-sided bassinet. Baby Rover sleeps on his back in it.

“Morty, I can't- I can't deal with this shit, alright? I got stuff to do, kid, uh, kiddo,” Rick says, waking Morty up. Morty groggily sits up and reaches for Jessie. Rick passes the bottle and the baby to the younger boy. “She won't stop that- doing that,” Rick adds, “And I can't feed her, Morty, I'm the smartest man in every conceivable universe but sh-she won't eat for me.”

Morty yawns and paws at his eyes, cradling Jessie close against his belly. “It's okay, Rick,” he mumbles. “I've got it.” 

Rick turns to leave, but Morty shifts to lean back against his pillows, wincing and biting his lip to stifle a pained whimper as he does. Rick feels a pang of sympathy for the kid. Rick really hadn't meant to knock him up, but he can't claim that it's an accident that he's been hard to reach at best since Morty found out he was in the family way.

Rick shuffles his feet. Morty’s shoulders are slumped, heavy with sleepiness, as Jessie latches quickly to the nipple of the bottle and calms down. “Hey, um,” Rick says, his voice gentler this time. Morty looks up at him, blinking blearily. 

“Yeah, Rick?” Morty says, just as Rover starts to stir in his bassinet. Morty coos softly to the baby boy, trying to settle him again, but Rover starts to cry. Rick watches as Morty works to replace his arm under Jessie with a nursing pillow so that he has a free hand to quiet Rover. Rick stims his hands, slightly ashamed that Morty has the process down pat. How many times has the kid had to deal with both twins fussing at the same time?

Rick steps forward, gently scooping up Rover. Morty starts to object, surprised, but Rick quickly interjects. “I- I got it, Morty, don’t worry. My daughter’s a- a surgeon, so I clearly- I must not have fucked up too, y’know, too badly, right?”

Rover keeps crying, and Rick is struggling just to keep the newborn still against the lapel of his lab coat. Morty huffs out a breath. “You- you gotta jiggle him a little bit,” Morty advises. 

Rick looks at Morty with wide eyes. “I’m not gonna sh-shake him, Morty, I’m- at least I know that much!”

Morty sighs, putting the empty baby bottle on the nightstand and taking Jessie into both his arms. “I’ll show you,” Morty says, throwing back the blankets and starting to swing his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?! Can you even walk?!” Rick stands in front of Morty, one hand holding Rover and the other hand gripping Morty’s upper arm as he stands. Morty chuckles and takes a few short steps.

“The hell d’you think I do- I’ve been doing while you’re gone? You- you think the twins just go all night w-without food? I get up and make th-their bottles,” Morty says. “N-now, do it like this.” Morty cradles Jessie in both arms, holding her close against his chest and gently patting her back. He sways his hips languidly. Appetite satiated, Jessie’s eyelids begin to droop. “Like this,” Morty encourages, gesturing for Rick to follow his example.

Rick frowns, but sways his hips and pats Rover’s back like Morty does. As Rover calms, Rick catches Morty look down at Jessie to try to hide his adorable smile. 

Is this what Rick’s been missing? The feeling of baby cuddles, the scent of baby powder, the sight of his lover’s smile, the sound of his lover’s quiet humming?

Rick smiles, too. He shifts Rover onto only his right arm, using his left to loop around Morty’s shoulders and gently tug Morty closer. He watches as Rover’s eyes close. “You’re good a-at this,” Rick says quietly. The room is dim and nearly silent, except for Morty’s low humming. 

“I know,” Morty smiles. “You’re n-not too bad yourself.” Morty lays sleeping Jessie in the bassinet, then starts to crawl back into bed. “Where are you g-going tonight?” Morty asks as he gets settled amongst his blankets again. He lies on his side, facing the bassinet. 

“I didn’t have a-anything planned,” Rick lies, still swaying his hips like a slowdancer. “I’m- I’m not going anywhere.” Morty’s eyes close. Rick shifts Rover’s snoring weight from one arm to the other. “Uh, Morty, what am I s-supposed to do with-”

Morty pats the narrow section of the bed between his body and the bassinet. “Put him here,” Morty mumbles against his pillow. Rick obliges, laying the softly snoring baby by Morty’s chest. As he does, Rover starts to wake up. Rick starts to bitch that the kid won’t fall asleep, but Morty just puts a hand on Rover’s belly. The baby calms down quickly. “He j-just missed the warmth a-and contact,” Morty says softly, his eyes still closed. 

“Oh,” Rick says. Rick stands by the side of the bed and looks down at the trio. The only noise in the room is quiet, steady breathing. After a moment, Rick sighs to himself and pulls out his flask, turning to leave. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, he can’t miss the meeting tonight. He needs to be out of the Milky Way, like, three hours ago. He’s gonna be late. 

Morty’s warm hand slips into Rick’s. “I m-miss it, too, sometimes,” Morty whispers as Rick absently rubs small circles on the back of Morty’s hand. 

“Miss whaaaaerghat?” Rick says, putting his flask up to his lips. 

“Affection.”

Rick pauses, then lowers his flask and sits on the edge of the bed. Morty watches as Rick’s face creases, the corners of his mouth curl downward. Rick’s hands are shaking slightly, and Morty holds his grandfather’s cold, slender fingers tighter. “I’m sorry, Morty,” Rick says quietly. 

“For what?” Morty says, his brow furrowing. “You’ve just b-been busy. I’m happy you got to spend some t-time with Jessie today.”

Rick chuckles cynically, rubbing his face with his free hand. “Yeah, all o-of ten minutes. What a- a great father I am.”

“You’re so tired, Rick,” Morty says. Rick looks over at the younger boy. Morty’s mouth is a thin line, his eyes are so concerned. 

“I’m scared, Morty,” Rick says flatly. “It’s- it’s been a long time s-since I had little ones.”

Morty rolls his eyes. “Please, you think I’ve- you think I do this every weekend? This is the first time I’ve e-ever had a baby, Rick.”

“I know-” Rick starts. Morty tugs on his hand.

“Then stay with me, R-Rick. Be scared w-with me.” Morty looks up into Rick’s eyes, watching as they soften. Rick nods, and sets his flask on the nightstand next to the baby bottle.

“You’re r-right,” Rick says. He leans down to kiss Morty’s cheek, then releases Morty’s hand. Morty starts to object at the loss of contact, but then Rick is climbing into the bed.

“Careful!” Morty giggles, scooting forward a little bit so that Rick has enough room to crawl into bed behind him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick grumbles, settling into the narrow space between the wall and Morty’s back. Rick pulls the covers up around himself, wrapping his arm around Morty’s waist.

“Geez, Rick, you- you’re freezing,” Morty says. Rick opens his mouth to tell the younger boy not to bitch, but Morty softly adds, “C’mere.” Morty takes Rick’s hand and puts it under his shirt on his stomach. Rick shuts his mouth and splays out his fingers on Morty’s warm belly. Rick snuggles closer to the other father of his children, and kisses the back of his neck. Morty’s keeps his hand on Rick’s, covering Rick’s hand under his shirt. 

Rick nuzzles into the crook of Morty’s neck. He watches Rover and Jessie breathe. In the bed with Morty’s body heat, Rick feels warm for the first time in a long time.

~~~

Jessie fusses. 

“Hang o-on, beautiful,” Rick says, flipping a pancake in the air.

“Daddy!” Rover says. Rick tuts and shakes his head. 

“I’m n-not Daddy, kiddo, I- I’m Dad,” Rick tells the toddler. A kiss is placed on Rick’s cheek, and Rick smiles. “Ohh, you- you saw your Daddy come in, huh?” Rover wiggles in his high chair, and Morty scolds him before lifting him out.

“Give Daddy a- a kiss?” Morty says, batting his eyelashes and smiling hugely at the little boy, who complies and kisses Morty’s cheek. 

“Dad!” Jessie bangs her spoon on her tray, and Morty laughs when Rick sets his spatula aside to scoop Jessie up. He tickles her and she squeals in laughter and hugs tighter to his side. Morty puts Rover down and the toddler runs off into the living room. 

“I- I’ll finish making breakfast, love,” Morty smiles and gives Rick a quick kiss, moving to the stove. Rick grins mischievously at the ten month old in his arms.

“You hear th-that, Jessie?” Rick says excitedly, starting to walk out of the kitchen. “That means w-we get to go play! What d-do you want to play? Cowboys and aliens?”

~~~

Morty walks into the dark living room, a glass of wine in hand. It’s late at night and Morty is tired. “Rick, I think…” he trails off.

He smiles and leans against the doorframe, watching his daughter hold her dad’s hands and slow dance with him. As the pair turns, Rick catches sight of Morty in the doorway. “She h-heard the music,” Rick says, smiling. Rick and Morty had been slow dancing to soft classical music. Apparently, it hadn’t been soft enough. 

“Hi, boo,” Morty says, going over to the pair. He runs a hand through Jessie’s blue curls. “Can’t s-sleep?”

“Hi, Daddy,” says the four year old as she steps off Rick’s feet. She keeps a hold on Rick’s hand, and looks up at him. “I want to sleep in you and Daddy’s bed tonight,” Jessie says in a stage whisper to the older man. Rick and Morty exchange an amused look, and Morty nods. Rick picks up the little girl, snuggling her close with her head on his shoulder. 

“Okay, babygirl,” Rick murmurs quietly. Morty turns off the music, takes a sip of his wine, and watches his lover carry their daughter into their bedroom. As Morty heads into the bedroom, Rover runs past Morty’s legs and jumps up into the bed with Rick and Jessie. Rick and Morty giggle.

Rick is Jessie’s big spoon and Morty is Rover’s. As the family falls asleep, Rick’s hand finds Morty’s. Morty gives a sleepy squeeze, their joined hands on the small spot of empty bedspread between their sleeping children. 

Rick closes his eyes and smiles into Jessie’s untamed hair. He sleeps easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @sin-aringiscaring for updates :)


End file.
